blacklands_l5rfandomcom-20200214-history
A Mission From the Emperor 2 7-15-14
Honoured and Revered Father; I am writing to you to inform you of the latest developments in my life as I serve the family at the Winter Court in Kyuden Bayushi. I hope that this letter finds you and Mother well, and that you are unimpeded in your endeavours as I have, thankfully, thus far been. As you have no doubt heard, I have joined the company of Bayushi Katsumi, engaged to Doji Kaneko. We have chosen to stick together due to our relative youth, as well as similar outlooks on politics and life. I am grateful to you for your education in these fields, as it has assisted me in cementing the relationship between her and I, and through it, I have, I believe, fostered good will with Doji Kaneko as well. The two of us, along with assorted various other companions, found ourselves deep beneath Kyuden Bayushi on the inaugural day of the Winter Court, sent through the maze of the palace, which Bayushi Shoju-sama insists was to be unmanned that day. Deep beneath the earth, we found artifacts of a time long past, including the prophecies of Uikku, hidden deep within a vault. When we emerged from the caverns, we were taken quickly to Shoju-sama, whereupon Katsumi-san and Isaoko, a Crane trained by the Kaiu siegemasters, informed him of what we had found. I was not called upon to recite to him the Dooms that I read, but I have no doubt that he knows that we came across them in spite of that. His reward was generous, and I am grateful, but it was this adventure that has led to where we find ourselves now. Danger has begun to flock to us, and I fear that we will not emerge unscathed. I only hope that the Kami smile upon us and find favour in our quest, and provide us with safety and blessings. I competed in the iaijutsu tournament, and although it was Shiba Katsutoshi-sama who eventually struck the blow that ended my streak, I first struck down six competitors, including a Matsu who chose to wear his heaviest armor to compete. I was then witness when Katsutoshi-sama emerged victorious against Bayushi Kage-san, only to hesitate for the briefest of moments and thus lose to Kaneko-san. Whilst we were celebrating the tournament's outcome, however, Doji Satsume-sama, the Emerald Champion, finally succumbed to the illness that had ravaged him since shortly before the Court, and perished. I was permitted to assist in his funerary rites alongside the Asahina, and I was honoured again for my contribution. However, we were then called upon to explore another ruin, similar to the one beneath Kyuden Bayushi, that resides in Ryoko Owari Toshi. The City of Bitter Lies looms on the horizon as we prepare to leave the Bayushi palace, and both Katsumi-san and I have impending premonitions of doom. We both fear that a tempest may stir the waters of the stillest of lakes, and those who are less than confident in their swimming skills may yet slip beneath them. I have counseled her that I do not believe that those who are incapable of remaining afloat will be savable, either, by those of us who can, but that I can only imagine that what can be done will be done. If you have any wisdom to impart regarding this, I would gladly welcome it, Father, as you have proven time and again that you speak with the truth of the greatest of our Ancestors. I have promised Taitsu-san that I will write to him when we have arrived in Ryoko Owari, and that from that missive, my condition can be determined. I fear my days will be consumed by this 'quest,' and that I will have little time to communicate until it has been completed. When it has, I will write again. "The Tao of Shinsei is no guard against darkness. It is their pride that will blind the Phoenix to their downfall. '' ''At the moment of their victory, that is when the Scorpion Clan shall learn the cost of dark alliances." May the Fortunes watch over and keep you and the entire Phoenix clan, Father. With love, I remain in service, Isawa Fouen Category:Fouen's Journals Category:Journals